youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
The Light
The Light, also referred to as the Board of Directors and the Secret Society, is an ominous council with seven members.In The Light's first appearance, in the episode "Fireworks", seven screens could be clearly seen arranged in a circle. Greg Weisman has also confirmed that there are seven members of the group (source). Nine screens could be seen in the episode "Drop-Zone", although these may have included some members of The Light appearing more than once. When communicating with their agents or each other, they often appear on separate screens obscured by bright white light. The Team is currently unaware of their existence. History The origin and purpose of the Light remains largely unknown, but so far it seems that they are procuring means to counterbalance the collective might of the Justice League. Activities They were responsible for the operations of Cadmus Labs, and thus for the creations of the genomorphs, including Superboy. They have also masterminded several other key events, including: * The League of Shadows' assassination of CEO Selena Gonzalez;In ''Young Justice'' #3, Sensei says that in the aftermath of Cadmus "our employers" are ending relations with corporations that they had done business with. The "employers" he refers to are The Light.''Young Justice'' #3 * Mister Twister's attack on Happy Harbor which was overseen by T. O. Morrow on their behalf, apparently in a plot to reprogram Red Tornado; * Kobra's takeover of Santa Prisca, and the synthesis of Kobra Venom; * Sportsmaster's attempt to purchase a case of Kobra Venom from Kobra; * The League of Shadows' kidnapping of Dr. Serling Roquette and subsequent use of The Fog to steal information from STAR Labs and Wayne Tech; * Klarion's attempt to steal the Helmet of Fate. * Black Manta's attack on Atlantis; * Psimon's study of an extraterrestrial Sphere in Bialya and later his attempt to kidnap and hypnotise Superboy; * Lex Luthor and Ra's al Ghul's ploy to reunite North and South Rhelasia as a single country with Lex Corp as a major investor, essentially placing the country under the control of the Light; * The attempt at breaking every super-criminal out of Belle Reve Penitentiary; * The Brain's experimentation on Kobra Venom using animals in northern India as test subjects; and * The Injustice League's appearance and global attack, used partially to test Kobra Venom-enhanced plants and partially as a means to misdirect the heroes away from The Light's true members. Members There are seven members of The Light, who are designated by codenames from L-1 to L-7. * L-1 is Vandal Savage.Vandal Savage revealed that he was a member of The Light in "Revelation". Vandal is voiced by Miguel Ferrer, who was credited as playing L-1 in the episode "Fireworks". * L-2 is Ra's al Ghul.Ra's al Ghul revealed that he was a member of The Light in "Targets". Ra's is voiced by Oded Fehr, who was credited as playing L-2 in the episode "Infiltrator". * L-3 is Lex Luthor.Ra's al Ghul revealed that Lex Luthor was a member of The Light in "Targets". Lex is voiced by Mark Rolston, who was credited as playing L-3 in the episode "Fireworks". * L-4 is Queen Bee.It was revealed that Queen Bee was a member of The Light in "Revelation". Queen Bee is voiced by Marina Sirtis, who was credited as playing L-4 in the episode "Bereft". * L-5 is Ocean Master.It was revealed that Ocean Master was a member of The Light in "Revelation". Ocean Master's silhouette matches that of the character, credited as L-5, to whom Black Manta reported in "Downtime". * L-6 is The Brain.It was revealed that The Brain was a member of The Light in "Revelation". The Brain's silhouette matches that of the character credited as L-6 in "Drop-Zone", and The Brain also shares L-6's strong French accent. * L-7 is Klarion.It was revealed that Klarion was a member of The Light in "Revelation". His designation is inferred as all other designations can be identified (see other notes on this page). Operatives Note: This list includes only individuals that have been confirmed to have communicated with The Light directly, whether this occurred on-screen or was confirmed through dialogue. * Project Cadmus ** Mark Desmond ** GuardianIn "Fireworks", Guardian mentions that the Cadmus Board of Directors (The Light) have put him in charge of Cadmus. * Mister Twister * Sportsmaster * Cult of the Kobra ** KobraIn "Drop-Zone", while delivering the package of Kobra Venom to Sportsmaster, Kobra says "our friends will not be disappointed". The "friends" he refers to are The Light. * League of Shadows ** Sensei * Black Manta * Psimon * Hugo StrangeIn "Terrors", after becoming the warden of Belle Reve Penitentiary, Hugo Strange tells Icicle Sr. that "The Light should be quite pleased". * Icicle Sr. * Injustice League ** Atomic Skull ** Black Adam ** Count Vertigo ** Joker ** Poison Ivy ** Ultra-Humanite ** Wotan During their communication with Sensei, it was revealed that the Light also has an operative within The Team. Sportsmaster implied the same during a fight with Aqualad. Voice talents * L-1 - Miguel FerrerWeisman, Greg (2010-12-01). "Young Justice Pilot Movie Credits". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-02-18. * L-2 - Oded FehrWeisman, Greg (2011-02-16). "YOUNG JUSTICE Episode #6 ("Infiltrator") Credits". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-02-18. * L-3 - Mark Rolston * L-4 - Marina SirtisWeisman, Greg (2011-03-14). "YOUNG JUSTICE Episode #9 ("Bereft") Credits". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-03-15. * L-5 - Roger Craig SmithWeisman, Greg (2011-03-07). "YOUNG JUSTICE Episode #8 ("Downtime") Credits". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-03-08. * L-6 - Nolan NorthWeisman, Greg (2011-03-09). "Question #13092". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-03-10. / Corey Burton * L-7 - Thom AdcoxWeisman, Greg (2011-02-23). "YOUNG JUSTICE Episode #7 ("Denial") Credits". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-02-26. Appearances Notes References Category:A to Z Category:Featured Articles Category:Groups *